Usuario:Jee Soo
Sobre mi Soy una chica, alegre, simpática, a la que le gustan muchas cosas en general, sobre todo estoy interesada en la cultura asiática, en concreto, Corea, Japón y China, me encanta la fotografía, y la música y como todos por aquí, los dramas y las películas. Me intereso en el idioma y aunque no he llegado a aprender ninguno, estoy segura que algún día cumplíre mi sueño y aprenderé el que mejor se adapte a mi. Muchas gracias a todos, por aceptarme en esta gran comunidad, estaré encantada de participar. Saludos. Mis páginas favoritas MÚSICA: ''GRUPOS/CANTANTES'' * 2AM * 2PM * ASTRO * BEAST * CHO KYU HYUN * CNBLUE * ERIC NAM * EXO * FLY TO THE SKY * FTISLAND * HALO * HEART B * HISTORY * HWAN HEE * IM SEUL ONG * IU * JANG HYUN SEUNG * JUNG YONG HWA * KIM HYUN JOONG * KIM JAE JOONG * KIM SUNG KYU * K.WILL * LEE SEUNG GI * LUNAFLY * MBLAQ * M-TIFUL * NASTY NASTY * NOEUL * SE7EN * SEO IN GUK * SISTAR * S.M. THE BALLAD * SUPER JUNIOR D&E * TROUBLE MAKER * WINNER * ZE:A * ZHOU MI K-DRAMAS: * 28 Faces Of The Moon * 49 Days * A Gentleman’s Dignity * Arang and the Magistrate * Autumn's Concerto * Bad Guys * Beautiful Man * Because It's The First Time * Beloved * Birth of a Beauty * Black Hollyday * Bride of the Century * Cheese in the Trap * Divorce Lawyer in Love * Cheer Up! * City Conquest * City Hunter * Cruel City * Cunning Single Lady * D-Day (2015) * Descendants of the Sun * Discovery Of Love * Divorce Lawyer in Love * Dr. Yi Ahn * Emergency Couple * Ex-Girlfriends Club * Expect to Date * Falling For Innocence * Fated To Love You * Five Fingers * Flatterer * Flower Boy Next Door * Flower of the Queen * Girl K * Goodbye Mr. Black * Greatest Marriage * Healer * Heartstrings * Hello Monster * Her Lovely Heels * Hidden Identity * High-end Crush * High Society * Ho Goo's Love * Hyde Jekyll, Me * I Order You * I Have a Lover * I Heard a Rumor * It’s OK, It’s Love * Kill Me, Heal Me * King of High School Life Conduct * Last * Late Night Restaurant * Mrs. Cop * Marriage Not Dating * Mask * Master's Sun * Miss Panda & Hedgehog * Missing Noir M * My Beautiful Bride * My Daughter Geum Sa Wol * My Heart Twinkle Twinkle * My Love Eun Dong * My Secret Hotel * My Unfortunate Boyfriend * Neighborhood's Hero * Oh My Ghost * Oh My God (KBS) * One and Only You * Orange Marmalade * Perseverance Goo Hae Ra * Personal Taste * Playful Kiss * Pinocchio * Pride and Prejudice * Recklessly Affectionate * Scholar Who Walks The Night * Second Time Twenty Years Old * Secret Love (2014) * Secret Society of Men – Friends (2015) * She's So Lovable * She Was Pretty * Signal * Spy (2015) * Temptation * Temptation of an Angel * That Winter, The Wind Blows * The Eccentric Daughter-in-Law * The Family Is Coming * The Girl Who Can See Smells * The Heirs * The Lover * The Man in the Mask * The Man with Two Faces * The Producers * The Time We Were Not In Love * The Village: Achiara's Secret * The Virtual Bride * To Be Continued * To The Beautiful You * Twenty Years Old * Warm and Cozy * We Broke Up * Who Are You? * Wild Chives and Soy Bean Soup: 12 Years Reunion * Yellow Boots * Yong Pal Yi * You're All Surrounded * You're Beautiful * You Who Came From the Stars * You Will Love Me * Yu Mi's Room Películas / Corea * ...ing http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/...ing * 100 Days With Mr. Arrogant * 200 Pounds Beauty * A Millionaire's First Love * A Moment To Remember * A Werewolf Boy * Always * Architecture 101 * Baby and Me * Catch Me * Chilling Romance * Don't Cry Mommy * Fashion King * Five Fingers * Going Crazy Waiting * Han Gong Ju * Humming * I Have a Lover * I Heard a Rumor * I'll Teach You Love * Jackal is Coming * Killer Toon * Love 911 * Love So Divine * Miss Panda & Hedgehog * My Boyfriend Is Type-B * My Girlfriend is an Agent * My Love, My Bride * My P.S Partner * My Sassy Girl * Never Ending Story * Now and Forever * Petty Romance * Plan Man * Plump Revolution * Queen Of The Nicht * Quick * Secretly Greatly * Seducing Mr.Perfect * She's On Duty * The Art of Seduction * The Berlin File * The Huntresses * The Night Before the Wedding * The Perfect Couple * The Spy: Undercover Operation * The Suspect * The Technicians * The Thieves * Today's Love * Twenty * Wonderful Radio * You're my Pet J-DRAMAS *Asuko March! *Atashinchi no Danshi *Boku no Ita Jikan *Buzzer Beat *DoS Deka *Koi to wa Donna Mono Kashira *Miss Pilot *Otenki Oneesan *Rich Man, Poor Woman *Song of the Sun *Tatta Hitotsu no Koi *Time Spiral *Vampire Heaven *Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge *Yoru no Sensei *Yubikoi ～Kimini Okuru Message～ *Zettai Kareshi Películas / Japón * Akko-chan: The Movie (Himitsu no akko-chan) http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Akko-chan:_The_movie_(Himitsu_no_akko-chan) * Ao Haru Ride * Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/I_Give_My_First_Love_To_You * Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai * GANTZ Perfect Answer * Hot Road * Jinx!!! * Joker Game (2015) * Kanojo wa Uso o Aishisugiteru * Kimi ni Todoke * Kinkyori Renai * Kiyoku Yawaku * Kuroshitsuji http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Kuroshitsuji * Kyo, Koi Wo Hajimemasu http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Kyo,_Koi_wo_Hajimemasu * L♥DK * Lupin The Third * Oh! Father * Strobe Edge * Sukkite Ii Nayo http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Sukitte_Ii_nayo * Sutoreiyazu Kuronikuru * Tada, Kimi wo Aishteru http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Tada,_Kimi_wo_Aishiteru * The World of Kanako * Tokyo PR Woman * Yamikin Dogs * Yokokuhan * Vampire in Love Películas / China * A Wedding Invitation *My Lucky Star *The Stolen Years C-DRAMA *A Clear Midsummer Night *Autumn's Concerto *Beautiful Secret *Billion Dollar Inheritors *Boss and Me *Cruel Romance *Destined to Love You *Diamond Lover *Fall In Love *Happiness of an Angel *Le Jun Kai *Legend of Fragrance *Liang Sheng Hua *Loving, Never Forgetting *My Sunshine *Perfect Couple *Tears of Happiness *That Love Comes *The Backlight of Love *The Cage of Love *The Lady and the Liar *The Lady In Cubicle *The Lost Tomb *Woman on the Breadfruit Tree *Wonderful Spring CDRAMAS *Beautiful Secret *Because Love How Beautiful *Fiancee *Our Love *Shining Days (2013) TW-DRAMA *Apple In Your Eye *Constellation Women Series *Constellation Women Series - Aries Woman *Constellation Women Series - Leo Woman *Constellation Women Series - Pisces Woman *Constellation Women Series - Aquarius Woman *Dandelion Love *Déjà Vu *Die Sterntaler *Drunken to Love You *Easy Fortune Happy Life *Fated To Love You *Go, Single Lady *I Am Sorry, I Love You *In Time With You *Just You (TTV) *Knock Knock Loving You *Love Cheque Charge *Love, Now *Singles Villa *Someone Like You *The Queen of SOP *What Is Love *When I See You Again TWDRAMA *Angel 'N' Devil *Be With You *Fabulous 30: Love in The House of Dancing Water *First kiss *Future Mr. Right *Gloomy Salad Days *Love Myself or You? *Ming Ruo Xiao Xi *Murphy's Law of Love *P.S. Man *Spring Love *Summer Fever *Sunshine Angel *The Crossing Hero *The Day I Lost U *The Way We Were *To the Dearest Intruder *You Light Up My Star Categoría:Usuarios